Que es Yaoi y Yuri?
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Un ataque de ira le tare a Sofi por la pregunta de cierta persona pervertida.


_**Hola! Una vez más regrese con otro Fic chistoso! Espero que les guste!**_

_**SP no me pertenece! Los OC's si me pertenecen!**_

_**Sin más que decir les dejo la historia!**_

* * *

_**Que es Yaoi y Yuri?**_

_**(One-Shot)**_

_**Dedicado a: **_Todo lector

* * *

**E**ran las 4 de la tarde, Sofí se puso sus auriculares mientras lee un libro. Mientras que Kenny solo leía puro porno.

Más tarde McCormick se acercó a ella y le pregunto:

-Esto Sofi puedo preguntarte algo?-Dijo Kenny-.

Sofi, quien reciben había prestado atención y sacándose los auriculares.

-Sí que pasa?-Dijo la pelinegra-.

Kenny riendo en voz baja y le dijo:

-Podrías besarte con Bebe o con Wendy?-Dijo Kenny y dicho esto comenzó a reírse en voz alta-.

-…..-Se quedó muda por lo que dijo Kenny-.

-Sofi…-Fue interrumpido por esta, quien lo miraba con sombría-.

-Largo de mi casa…-Dijo-.

-Oh Sofi! Solo quería tener curiosidad!-Dijo Kenny-.

-FUERA!-Grito mientras lanzaba objetos de lo que podía tener-.

McCormick se fue corriendo a toda velocidad por temor a que muera por los objetos punzantes que también lanzaba.

_***Horas después***_

-Oigan se dieron cuenta de lo que paso hoy en la casa de Sofi y Miki?-Pregunto Stan hacia Kyle-.

-Sí, Kenny dijo una pendejada, que era sobre de que si Sofi se besara con Bebe o con Wendy…creo que era si…-Dijo el pelirrojo-.

-Este Kenny no va a cambiar nada…-Dijo Cartman-.

-Así que quiere que mi hermana se vuelva lesbiana, no? –Dijo una voz-.

Los chicos se voltear y vieron a la castaña, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-M-Miki como has estado?-Pregunto Kyle con miedo-.

-Para nada por lo que Kenny le dijo a mi hermana…-Dijo Miki-.

-Oye! No te lo tomes mal! Es que ya sabes cómo es Kenny…-Dijo Stan-.

La chica con sarcasmo dijo:

-Oh si claro! Este pervertido de mierda es igual que mi prima!-Grito-.

-Tu prima?-Dijeron los tres-.

-Si mi prima Bella, ella es una pervertida al igual que este idiota-Dijo Miki aun con gran fastidio-Verán ella siempre o mejor dicho desde toda la vida ha sido una pervertida.

-Y porque razón?

-Ella le gusta Yaoi pero no solo eso también le gusta el Yuri…-Dijo-.

-Y que es el Yaoi?

-Em esto…será mejor que no les explique…-Dijo-.

-Por?

-Creo que te lo diré en el odio…-Dijo-.

Miki se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle, hasta que Stan grito de golpe:

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!-Exclamo en estado de shock-.

Todos se volvieron hacia a Stan, quien estaba petrificado y blanco como un cadáver.

-Vamos que fue lo que te dijo?!-Exclamo Kyle-.

Después le susurro en su odio y exclamo:

-Joder! Enserio?!-Dijo muy sorprendido-.

Miki asistió con la cabeza.

-Que pervertida!-Exclamo-.

-Y qué es eso del Yaoi?-Pregunto Cartman-.

Ambos le susurraron en el odio y Cartman estallo:

-ASCO!?-Exclamo-.

-Está bien creo que ya entendí lo que significa…y por cierto…que es el Yuri?-Pregunto Stan-.

-Creo que eso lo tendré que hablar con las chicas…-Dijo Miki con nervios-.

-Oh..O-ok-Dijeron los tres-.

_**-**_Chicos por favor! También no lo tomen mal a esto…es mi prima la pervertida!-Exclamo-.

-Y Kenny…-Dijeron los tres-.

-Creo que ellos dos van a ser pareja algún día…-Dijo-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir…-Se aleja-NOS VEMOS!

-Ok!-Dijeron los tres-.

_***Por otro lado***_

Todas las chicas estaban viendo revistas de Yaoi **(También de costumbre XD)** algunas les sangraba la nariz a chorros. Y en ese momento llega Miki.

-También son pervertidas ustedes!-Exclamo-.

-Oh vamos no es tan malo-Dijo Wendy mientras se limpiaba la sangre-.

-Es verdad…-Dijo Bebe-.

-Chicas…tengo que hablar con ustedes…-Dijo-.

-Claro de quieres hablarnos…-Dijo Bebe-.

-Es sobre esto…-Dijo-.

Comenzó a susúrrale en el oído y Bebe se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ese maldito pervertido!-Exclamo Bebe poniéndose roja como un tomate-.

-Que paso?-Pregunto Wendy-.

Bebe le susurro en el oído y Wendy se puso también roja como un tomate.

Las chicas iban a hablar pero fue interrumpida por esta misma.

-Sin comentarios…-Dijo Testaburger-.

_***Cuatro minutos después***_

Aparece Sofi muy sonrojada y hasta furiosa a la vez.

_No puedo creer que ese hijo de puta de McCormick me pida hacer este tipo de cosa, es un pervertido de mierda!_ Decía mientras pensaba en sí misma.

De pronto aparecen Bebe y Wendy.

-Hola Sofi…-Dijo Bebe-.

-Hola chicas!-Dijo muy sonriente-Que hacen aquí?

-Em…ven con nosotras….-Dijo-.

-Porque?-Pregunto-.

-Solo ven con nosotras…-Dijo Wendy-.

-Ok…-Dijo Sofi-.

Las tres se fueron hacia donde estaban los chicos.

_Ahí están!_ Decía Bebe mientras pensaba.

Bebe miro con sonrojo a Sofi, quien la miraba algo confundida. La rubia se fue acercando a sus labios y termino besándola.

Todos los chicos se quedaron en estado de shock. Kenny, quien había ingresado a la cafetería, también se quedó blanco del shock al ver a ambas adolecentes besándose y al verlo, se desmaya de una hemorragia nasal.

_Mi sueño se hizo realidad…_Dijo mientras pensaba.

-KENNY! Te encuentras bien?!-Exclamo Stan-.

-S-si estoy bien…-Dijo Kenny mientras se limpiaba la sangre-Mi sueño se hizo realidad-…

-PERVERTIDO!-Dijo Miki-.

-Oh mierda…-Dijo Kenny-.

***Horas más tardes***

-Kenny…puedo explicarte...lo que viste ahí…

Kenny, quien tenía un ojo morado y también varios moretones en el cuerpo y le dijo:

-Lo se…nunca voy a cambiar no es así?-Dijo-.

-Jeje eres igual que mi prima…-Dijo Sofi mientras se reía con Butters, quien también se había unido en la conversación-.

-Tu prima?-Dijo Kenny-.

-Si mi prima Bella…-Dijo Sofi-.

-Qué? Acaso ella también es pervertida?-Pregunto Butters-.

-Si a ella le gusta ver Yaoi y Yuri…-Dijo Sofi-.

-Que es Yaoi? Y Yuri?-Pregunto Kenny muy emocionado-.

-Em…-Le susurra en el oído-.

-QUE?! Vaya pervertida!-Exclamo-.

-Lo se…pero bueno, oigan porque no mejor nos vamos? Ya me quiero olvidar de estos temas…

-Ok...-Dijeron ambos-.

Los dos tomaron de la mano a Sofi,quien estaba sonrojada y se fueron.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! :3**

**Dejen Reviews!**

**CHAO!**


End file.
